jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Znany/Tajemnicza rzeczywistość
WITAJCIE TO MÓJ PIERWSZY BLOG. PROSZĘ O SZCZERE KOMENTARZE. *'CZKAWKA I ASTRID SIĘ NIE ZNAJĄ' *'BOHATEROWIE MAJĄ PO 18 LAT' *''' CZKAWKA MA KOTA ' Rozdział 1 '''Nie ma to jak kartówka' Był słoneczny dzień w domu Czkawki. Promienie świeciły prosto na niego. W końcu wstał. Znudzony Czkawka podszedł do lustra i spojrzał na zegarek. Była 7.30 kiedy Czkawka wybiegł z domu pewny że spóźni się na lekcje. Stanął przed budynkiem zwanym szkołą Perspektywa Czkawki. -Pięknie, no po prostu pięknie znów spóźnię się na lekcje. -pomyślałem. Wszedłem do klasy ale nauczycielki nie było. -mam farta. Usiadłem w ostatniej ławce i wyjąłem szkicownik. Zacząłem rysować. Tak mnie to pochłoneło że nie zauwarzyłem kiedy pani weszła.. -Haddock powiedz mi co robiliśmy wczoraj.-nakazała pani. -ymmm.-'no tak co ja mam jej teraz powiedzieć'.-Lekcję! -Tak myślałam. W tym momencie zadzwomił dzwonek. Uffff. Wyszedłem na korytarz i zobaczyłem jak ktoś próbuje włamać sie do mojej szawki. No to masz przechlapane. Już miałem go walnąć gdy nagle gościu się sunął i walnąłem w szafkę. przybiegł dyrektor i zaczął mówić o tym że nie wali się w szafki bla bla bla. - Ale ten włamywał się do mojej szawki. - Nie włamywałam się.-odparł głos -tak jasne ściemniaj dale.... czekaj powiedziałeś nie włamywałam się? Jesteś... - Tak dziewczyną.-dokończyła za mnie No to świetnie. Wlamywacz jest dziewczyną. '''I w tedy ujrzałem jej twarz. Niebieskie oczy zakrywała grzywka.Miała bląd włosy. -nazywam się Astrid i od teraz jesteśmy współlokatorami tej szawki. Wruciłem do domu i zacząłem odrabiać lekcje. Nagle przed domem stanęła policja. '''Co się dzieje czyżbym znów przechodził po ulicy bez pasów. Wyszedłem na dwór i otworzyłem policjantom drzwi -Czy tu mieszka pan haddock. -Tak to ja. -Pana ojciec kazał przekazać że dziś nie przyjdzie do domu. Powiedział i odjechali'. Nie ma to jak tata prezydent.' Wróciłem do odrabiania lekcji Następnego dnia przyszedłem do szkoły wcześniej. Na parkingu stało czerwone ferrari. wszedłem do szkoły i widzę Astrid uczącą sie.Podzszedłem do niej. -Cześć. -Cześć. -Czego się uczysz? -Matmy. Podobno ma być dziś kartkówka. O kurczę naprawdę dziś miała być kartkówka. A ja jak zwykle się nie uczyłem. Dobra przekartkuję szybko podęcznik i będzi dobrze. Mam nadzieję. Perspektywa Narratora Podczas gdy czkawka jak to powiedział kartkował podręcznik od matmy zadwonił dzwonek i wszyscy weszli do klasy. Czkawka pisał kartkówkę tak samo Astrid. Przyjaciele Czkawki Sączysmark i Mieczyk coś tam szeptali. Perspektywa Czkawki ''' '''Kurde przez tych chłopaków nie można sie skupić -Smark,Mieczyk cicho być! Smark i Mieczyk ucichli a ja znów zająłem się sobą. Zadzwonił dwonek. Oddałem kartkówkę jak reszta i kiedy wychodziłem zatrzymała mnie pani od matmy. '-'''Chaddock! -Tak? -Co to mają być te uśmiechnięte buźki w miejscach na odpowiedzi? -Noooo odpowiedzi. -Ty się nigdy nie uczysz prawda.-załamała się pani. -Nie no proszę pani ucze się - tu zawiesiłem głos i dodałem ciszej ale tak by pani usłyszała-Kiedy mi się chce. Powiedziałem i wyszedłem. Na korytarzu potrąciłem niechcący jakiegoś chłopaka. Twarz miał zakrytą kapturem. '(uwaga pojawi się nowy bohater)' Rozdział 2 '''O nie...' Perspektywa Marka -Uwarzaj jak chodzisz smarkaczu. -Sam uwarzaj i zdejmij ten kaptur bo to przez niego nic nie widzisz. Popycha,krytykuje co jeszcze. -Odwal sie od mojego kaptura a chodze jak chce. -Chcesz sie bić! No dawaj! -Sam tego chciałeś.-szepnąłem i walnąłem go w nos.Ten mnie popchną na szawki i kopnął w brzuch. upadłem. Wstałem i odbiegłem gdyż zobaczyłem coś w co nie wierzyłem Do mego wroga podbiegł PREZYDENT! Usłyszałem ich rozmowę - Nic mi się nie stalo Tato. O kurcze zadarłem z synem prezydenta.Mam przechlapane. - Zemszczę się na tobie Smarkaczu .-krzyknął i odszedł. Podbiegłem do okna i widzialem jak wsiada do czarnej limuzyny.Odjechal. Spojrzałem na zegarek.16:00. Muszę iść do domu. Perspektywa Czkawki Jechałem w limuzynie taty wycierając krwawiący nos i obmyślając plan zemsty. Dojechaliśmy pod dom. Pszedłem do pokoju i potknąlem się o kuwetę mojego kota upadając wpadłem twarzą do jego miski -Szczerbatek.-jęknąłem zalośnie. Kot zszedl z parapetu i na mnie usiadł. -Bardzo śmieszne wiesz. Podnioslem się i zrzuciłem kota z pleców jednocześnie zdejmując kocią karmę z twarzy. Połorzyłem się na łóżku i zacząłem oglądać fb. Nagle zadwonił telefon. -Halo? -Czkawka słuchaj przyjdziesz do mnie na chwilę. -A po co smark -Musze ci coś powiedzieć. -Aha a co? -Po prostu przyjdź. -Okej. Odłożyłem telefon i wyszedłem do salonu. Taty nie było. Znów gdzieś pojechał i nic nie powiedział.-pomyślałem Wyszedłem tylnym wejściem i poszedłem do garażu taty. Auta nie było. Pozostaje mi tylko Autobus Ubrałem swoją czarną bluzę i czarne spodnie. Wyszedłem na ulicę i skierowałem się w stronę przystanku autobusowego . Przyjechał Autobus. Wsiadłem i pojechałem do domu Sączysmarka. Jadę jadę i jadę, niestety dom Sączysmarka jest daleko.Do tego jest korek. Co za świat! Na dworze upał, 32*C. Ja siedze w gorącym autobusie. Świetnie! Dobra ruszamy. Mijamy przyczynę korku. Okazało się że jakieś dwa barany zderzyły się na środku. Dobra jestem pod domem Smarka. Popycham furtkę.Otwarte. -Smark? Odpowiada mi echo.Co się stało.Otwarta furtka,Samrk nie odpowiada. -Smaark-ponawiam wołanie. I nic. Cisza.Poszedłem Się rozejrzeć. W domu pusto. NAgle słyszę dzwięk dochodzący zza domu.Biegnę ile sił w nogach wchodzę w zakręt i odrazu się cofam. Tuż koło mnie przeleciał pocisk z pistoletu słyszę wołanie z samochodu:Czkawka ratuj. To był Sączysmark -Trzeba było nie zadzierać ze mną. O nie-'''Pomyślałem-'''tego głosu nieszłyszałem od 10 lat. Rozdział 3 Porwanie Wybaczcie Ze mnie długo nie było ale byłem za granicą i nie miałem neta Wruciłem do domu. Położyłem się na łóżku i zasnąłem. Przypomniałem se moje 8 urodziny i błysk ognia jaki w tedy spalił dom. Byłem przekonany że ten sam głos pozbawił mnie w tedy matki. Ten sam który zniszczył mi dziećiństwo. Głos Dagura. Zszedłem do kuchni i napiłem się coli. Znajać Dagura gdybym poszedł na policję mógłby smarka nawet zabić. Postanowiłem pozostawić mu wiadomośc. Niech on przyjdzie do mnie a nie ja do niego. Po zastanowieniu odrzuciłem ten pomysł. Dagur mogłby wyczuć postęp. Zacząłem się zastanawiać gdzie dagur może się ukrytwać. Pewnie jest w fabryce lub starym magazynie. - Dagur już po tobie! - krzyknąłem na cału dom. Otworzyłem plan miasta. Kryjówki dagura były cztery. Dwa magazyny, jedna fabryka i jego dom. Chociaż dom wykluczyłem z poszukiwań. Nastempnego dnia poszedłem do opuszczonej fabryki. Była nieczynna od dwudziestu lat. Kiedy byłem mały bawiłem się tu z innymi ale częśto znajdywała nas policja. Zszedłem do maszynowni i znalazłem tam coś co tam kiedyś zostawiłem. MIanowicie skrzynkę w której był mój pierwszy łuk. Nadal leżał ale zniszczony. Poszedłem dalej. NIc. Wyszedłem na podwórko i rozejrzałem sie też nic. Wróciłem do domu i otworzyłem mapę. Kolejną kryjówką mogłby być magazyn. Poszedłem na Autobus i pojechałem pięć przystanków. Magazyn był duży ale było tam pełno osób. Dagur by nie ryzykował. Został magazyn nr. 2. Na szczęście były blisko siebie. Wszedłem tylnym wejściem do miejsca zaladunku i co zobaczyłem. Smarka związanego na ziemi. Podbiegłem do niego i w tedy usłyszałem go. - No witaj przyjacielu. - zaśmiał się cicho - Nie jestem twoim przyjacielem. Czego chcesz. - odkrzyknąłem. - Zemsty. - W tedy wyciągnął pistolet. - Teraz. - szepnąłem ciho i lekko kiwnąłem głową. Na ten znak do pokoju wbiegła policja. - Nieeee! - krzyknął i wystrzelił. Odskoczyłem. Policja obezwładniła Dagura i zakuła w kajdany. Wróciłem do Smarka i go uwolniłem. Poszłiśmy razem na podwórko. Czekał tam moj tata. - Synek nic ci nie jest. - Zapytał przerażony. - NIe tato ale Sączysmark jest słaby i wycieńczony. - Zawieziemy go do szpitala. Po tym wszystkim wróciciłem do domu i padłem na łóżko. Byłem zmęczony. Czułem jak padam w czarną odchłań snu. Rozdział 4 ''' '''Tak blisko do końca... O'budziłem się o 9.00 POszedłem do kuchni i zjadłem śniadanie. Ojca nie było. Nakarmiłem szczerbatka i wyszedłem na podwórko i skierowałem się do domu smarka. dojechałem tramwajem na przystanek i poszedłem dalej. W domu świeciło światlo. Wszedłem do środka i poszedłem do pokoju smarka. jego rodszice pracóją prawie cały dzień więc był sam. - Jak się czujesz? - zapytałem. - Lepiej. - odparl/ - Czkawka dzięki że mnie uratowałeś. - Nie ma sprawy. Wyszedłem z domu i pojecyhałem autobusem do domu. Nie wiedziałem co robić. ' Ważne Przepraszam wszystkich czytalników że pisze mało ale wynika to z braku wolnego czasu Był piątek. Jak zwykle poszedłem rano do szkoły. Było ciepło coś około 35*C. Zbliżały się wakacje. D0o końca szkoły pozostało półtora mięsiąca. troche a nawet bardzo zaspany wszedłem do klasy. Jak zwykle pani oczywiście była przede mną. Dopiero teraz oświeciło mnie że nie zrobiłem prezentacji na temat marzeń ludzi. Usiadłem więc w ostatniej ławce i modliłem się aby pani mnie nie zobaczyła.Zadzwonił dzwonek. Wszyscy byli i pani z moim szczęściem wybrała mnie do przeczytania mojej prezentacji. - czkawka opowiedz więc nam o marzeniach ludzi. - Eee...No więc... Marzeniem ludzi... Jest... . - zacząłem. - Nie masz, co Czkawka? - pokręciła głową. - dobra siadaj. W tym czasie inni zaczęłi wygłaszać prezentacje. Wiedziałem że nie będzie to mój szczęśliwy dzień. Zwłaszcza że dziś do domu wraca tata. Inne lekcje były już spokojne. Wychodząc ze szkoły Zauważyłem że czerwone ferrari staoji już tu od wielu dni może i nawet dwa miesiące. Hym, dziwne. Ciekawe do kogo to należy. Wróciłem autobusem do domu. Otwarłem drzwi i pierwsze co zobaczyłem to TATĘ. - Czkawka! Znów jedynka. Całkowicie olewasz naukę. Masz szlaban. Po lekcjach odrazu do domu i za lekcie się bierzesz. - wykrzyknął mó tata. - Na ile czasu. - Do końca miesiąca. No to super bo własnie był drugi Maja. Czyłi nie do końca miesiąca ale na miesiąc. Poszedłem do siebie i rzuciłem plecak. Byłem zły. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania